The next Generation
by Sanshin
Summary: ein Anfang einer Geschichte von mir...ich wollte mich unbedingt einbauen...^^


The next Generation  
  
Prolog  
  
In Salem, einem kleinen Ort in der Nähe New Yorks, gab es zwischen üppigen Wiesen und Feldern eine Schule, die für Hochbegabte Kinder erbaut wurde. Doch so schien es nur. Eigentlich war es wirklich ein ruhiger Ort. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass diese Kinder besondere Fähigkeiten hatten. Durch Wände gehen, das Eis zu kontrollieren und andere Dinge standen an der Tagesordnung. Selbst die Lehrer dieser Schule waren mit solchen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet. Doch sie nannten dies nicht Fähigkeiten, sondern eine Gabe und bezeichneten sich und ihresgleichen als Mutanten.  
  
Es gab noch mehr Mutanten, als nur die Schüler und die Lehrer an dieser Schule. Sie lebten wie normale Menschen und wussten meist nichts von ihren Fähigkeiten. Doch auch diese würden es irgendwann erfahren.  
  
Scott, oder auch Cyclops genannt, war einer dieser Lehrer. Seine Augen waren seine gefährlichste Waffe. Mit ihnen feuerte er Laserstrahlen ab, die selbst Berge sprengen konnten. Um diese Strahlen zu kontrollieren, musste er eine Spezialbrille tragen. Weiter Lehrer waren die weißhaarige Storm, die dank Willenskraft Blitze und Stürme erzeugen konnte und die telepathisch und telekinetisch begabte Jean Grey. Der Leiter der Mutant High war Charles Xavier, auch Professor X genannt.  
  
Die Lehrer waren dazu dar, denn Kindern beizubringen mit ihren Fähigkeiten umgehen zu können. Nach gelungener Ausbildung konnten sich die Kinder zwischen 2 Möglichkeiten entscheiden. Entweder sie wurden Lehrer an besagter Schule um den Kindern die gleiche Ausbildung zu schenken oder sie wurden zu einem der X-Men.  
  
Die Gruppe X-Men waren für den Frieden zwischen Mensch und Mutant zuständig. Zu den X-Men gehörten Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey und Wolverine.  
  
Ausgestattet mit rasiermesserscharfen Krallen, die aus seinen Fäusten kamen und einem Instinkt einem wilden Tier gleich, war Wolverine der Rebell unter den X-Men. Sein richtiger Name lautete Logan. Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Vergangenheit zu ergründen. Seinen Tötungsdrang aber konnte der mit Selbstheilungskräften ausgestatteten Mutant kaum kontrollieren.  
  
1. Kapitel: Ein neues Mitglied  
  
"Ich wünsche dir jemanden, der dich wirklich liebt,  
nicht obwohl und nicht deshalb,  
nicht trotzdem und auch nicht weil,  
sondern ohne wenn und aber,  
einfach DICH wie du bist..."  
  
Logan seufzte schwer als er die Sonne im Gesicht spürte. Sie war morgens unerträglich heiß und dann musste sie genau in sein Gesicht scheinen.  
  
Mit einem Ruck hatte der Mutant seinen Körper aufrecht gesetzt. Er streckte seine Glieder und es ertönte ein leises seufzendes Knacken.  
  
Er schwang sein rechtes Bein über die Bettkante und ließ das linke Bein folgen.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte aus seinem Fenster und er betrachtete die Vögel, die auf einem Baum in der Nähe des Fensters saßen. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich über seine Lippen als er schließlich seine Klamotten packte und sich umzog.  
  
Die Schule hatte schon begonnen. Alle Schüler waren in ihren Klassen während Wolverine in die Küche ging, um sich etwas zu essen zu machen.  
  
"Hm....schon wieder kein Bier da!" grummelte der Mann als er einen Blick in den Kühlschrank warf. Seufzend griff er nach einer Limo, knallte den Kühlschrank wieder zu und setzte sich hin um sein Getränk zu genießen. Gerade als er einen erfrischenden Schluck getätigt hatte, erschien das neueste Mitglied der Schule: Monja, oder besser Viper.  
  
Ihre Mutation war ihr säurehaltiger Speichel, den sie wie eine Schlange ihren Gegnern ins Gesicht spuckte. Ihre Verhaltensweise war der einer Schlange sehr gleich. Einzelgängerisch bannte sie sich ihren Weg und auch wenn sie klein für ihr Alter war, war sie eine starke Kämpferin, die sich nichts sagen ließ. Bei Gefahr verfärbten sich ihre sonst olivgrünen Augen in dunkelrote Schlangenaugen und mit ihrer gespalteten Zunge konnte sie so gut riechen wie normale Menschen mit deren Nasen. Doch sie sah nicht aus wie eine Schlange, sie sah aus wie eine 16 jährige Schülerin an der Schule für Mutanten. Sie kam durch ihren Bruder in diese Schule, den nur er kannte diese Schule besser als ihre anderen Freunde. Ihr Bruder war Cyclops auch wenn sie sich nicht ein bisschen ähnelten. Sie hatten völlig verschiedene Fähigkeiten, voraus man nicht irgendeine Verwandtschaft hätte schließen können. Trotz dieser Tatsache, gefiel sie Logan doch. Sie war genau nach seinem Geschmack. Schon allein ihr Verhalten machte sie interessant für ihn. Ihr selbstbewusstes Auftreten, ihr Aussehen, einfach alles war perfekt. Nur eine Kleinigkeit war ihm im Weg sich ihr zu nähern. Sie wies ihn immer wieder ab. Zwar hatte sie sich bereit erklärt, mit ihm zu trainieren, doch nach dem Training war sie wie ausgewechselt.  
  
Überrascht sah Logan zu ihr und zog seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Musst du nicht in den Unterricht?!" Als Antwort kassierte er nur ein leises Knurren von ihr. "Scheinbar nicht...." Er nahm wieder einen Schluck aus der Flasche und beobachtete was sie tat.  
  
Hektisch suchte sie im Kühlschrank nach Essen. Sie hatte verschlafen und sie wusste auch weshalb sie verschlafen hatte.  
  
Die Nacht davor hatte sie mit diesem Mann, der hinter ihr saß, trainiert. Er hatte sie nach dem Abendessen gebeten und sie willigte ein. "Nie wieder trainier ich mit dir, wenn es so lange dauert!!" schnauzte sie ihn an. Der Mutant sah von seiner Flasche auf und musste grinsen. "Du hättest ja nicht "Ja" sagen müssen." grinste er besserwisserisch. "Und du wolltest immer wieder eine Revanche!!" "Du hättest mich ja auch gewinnen lassen können! Du wusstest, dass ich heute Unterricht habe! Und außerdem hast du mich verletzt! Ich hab nicht deine Kräfte und kann mich selbstheilen!" Viper drehte sich zu Logan um und sah ihn wütend an. Sie hob ihr T-Shirt etwas an, um ihn ihre Wunde zeigen zu können. Doch bevor sie hätte ihm die Wunde zeigen können, stand Cyclops im Türrahmen. Erschrocken ließ sie ihr T-Shirt sinken und drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder um.  
  
"Monja!! Warum bist du nicht im Unterricht? Jetzt aber schnell!" Die Mutantin seufzte und ging aus der Küche, aber nicht ohne Logan einen vor Wut sprühenden Blick zu zuwerfen. Der Mutant mit den Laseraugen sah ihr noch nach, bis er sich dann Wolverine widmete.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Logan. So früh schon wach? Ich hab gehört, du hättest gestern wieder mit meiner Schwester trainiert?!" Scott stütze sich plötzlich auf den Tisch und beugte sich vor. "Ich muss dir ja nicht sagen, dass du Monja in Ruhe lassen sollst! Sie ist viel zu jung für dich! Du hast es schon bei Jean versucht, doch bei Monja beisst du auf Granit!" Mit diesen Satz machte er es seiner Schwester gleich und verließ die Küche.  
  
"Das glaubst auch nur du!" dachte sich Logan, als er Cyclops hinterher sah.  
  
Sekundenschnell schnellten seine Metallkrallen aus seiner Faust. "Wann hab ich sie denn verletzt..." dachte er bei dem betrachten seiner rasiermesserscharfen Krallen, mit denen er selbst Eisenstangen teilen konnte. Er seufzte traurig und stand auf. Die Flasche hatte er längst vergessen. Sie war bei Cyclops Schlag auf den Tisch umgefallen und der Rest des Inhaltes war nun auf dem Boden. Doch das kümmerte den Mutanten nicht.  
  
Vertieft in Gedanken ging er durch die Schule. Nicht darauf achtend, dass die Schüler gerade aus ihren Klassen kamen, da die erste stunde vorbei war. Und prompt lief er einen kleinen Jungen um, der sofort losschrie. Doch dieser Schrei war kein normaler Schrei. Er war so hoch und schrill, dass man ihn problemlos 3 Kilometer weiter hören konnte. Alle Umstehenden fielen auf die Knie und pressten sich die Hände vor die Ohren. Auch die X-Men konnten sich vor Schmerz nicht bewegen. Irgendwer musste dieses Kind ruhig stellen! Aber wer? Alle waren gelähmt vor Schmerz.  
  
Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste war der Junge plötzlich wieder ruhig. Erstaunt durch diese schnelle Wendung, stand der Mann mit den Krallen auf.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er denn kleinen Jungen.  
  
Die anderen Schüler hatten sich auch wieder gefangen und standen langsam auf um in ihren Unterricht zu gehen. Solche Vorfälle waren nichts besonderes in der Mutant High, da sie tagtäglich passierten. Und schon war wieder der Alltag in die alten Gemäuer gekehrt.  
  
Nur nicht für Logan. Er lief durch die Gänge und suchte nach Viper. Er wusste, dass sie sehr empfindlich gegenüber hohen Tönen war. Sie musste wohl immer noch leiden, obwohl alle anderen schon längs zur Tagesordnung übergegangen waren.  
  
Schnellatmend lief er durch die Gänge, nur eins im Sinn: Sie zu finden! Schließlich durchlitt sie nur wegen seiner Träumerei gerade diesen Schmerz, den sich kein normales menschliches Wesen hätte vorstellen können.  
  
Endlich hatte er sie gefunden. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand in der Nähe Cerebro`s. "So weit konnte sie noch gehen....?!" wunderte sich der Mutant in Gedanken, als er sich zu ihr runterbeugte. Sie wirkte, als wäre sie immer noch diesem Schmerz ausgeliefert. Ihre Hände waren an ihre Ohren gepresst, und ihre Augen hatte sie vor Schmerz zusammen gekniffen. Er sah sogar Tränen an ihren Wangen glänzen.  
  
"He...alles....ok?" Ein schmerzerfüllter Blick diente als Antwort, den sie ihm zuwarf. Doch dann nahm sie die Hände wieder runter und schluckte kurz, bevor sie aufstand und zum Unterricht rannte.  
  
Verzweifelt und traurig sah er ihr hinterher.  
  
"Ich wollte mich doch entschuldigen...." seufzte er.  
  
Niedergeschlagen ging er Richtung Cerebro. Der Professor war bestimmt in der Nähe und mit irgendeinem musste Wolverine reden. Wieso dann nicht mit dem Professor? Schließlich war er der Älteste hier und hatte am meisten Lebenserfahrung. 


End file.
